Eric Neros (Knoob85687)
Eric Neros 'Profile Paste' Name: '''Eric Neros '''Gender: Male Age: 19 Element: Light(Fire) Signature Spells: Master Spark: Huge laser with an entire spectrum of colours flashing through it. Generally very powerful and noticeable due to massive energy input: It’s a discharging of large volumes of the caster’s energy. Also makes the screen shake. Deep Ecological Bomb: Not technically a spell for combat. Stuffs large amounts of explosive magic into a base material, usually mushroom juice. Usually put in a bottle and carried around to use as tossable explosive. Enchantment doesn’t tend to be very strong, so the bottles leak and stock must often be replenished even if none is used. Starting Weapons: Mini Magical Furnace: A minature magical furnace. Although it is a octagonal-prism-shaped block of wood (its length is not a very big dimension, it’s easy to hold in the palm of one’s hand, also huehuehue dirty jokes), its internal structures are either not or are magically fire-resistant. Or both. In the center of one of the large faces, it has a hole. For the release of energy. The Mini-Magical Furnace stores large quantities of a caster’s energy for release at a later time and generally improves slightly the spells channeled through it. Unlike the bottles used for Deep Ecological Bomb, the Mini Magical Furnace actually holds magic pretty well, so it’s not nearly as prone to leakage of magic. Storage space is also quite large. Stored magic is used for Fire and Light spells. Generally, this means it is used for lasers, cooking, lasers, lasers, flamethrowering, lasers, lasers, lasers, Master Sparks and lasers. And lasers. Description: Somewhat scruffy. Appearance is definitely not particularly well looked after. Scraggly, unkempt brown hair, with matching brown eyes. Thin figure, slightly below average height. Has stubble. Pale complexion. Has the look of someone who spends entirely too much time inside. Tries to be a snarker when around (most) other people. May or may not fail, depends on the sense of humour of the people serving as audience. Otherwise, is somewhat obsessive about his magic, and likes big and flashy things, even if he spends a lot of his time inside rather than out. May seem loud or rude at times. May also seem confident. These things may or may not be true. Can sometimes be inclined to drop everything if something is bothering him. He may also lack some ethics, particularly when it comes to his magic. Or maybe not, it depends on what your views on it are. Clothes: Wears some. Voluminous purple robes (that are actually pretty heavily enchanted to resist damage, though Eric wasn’t the enchanter, pretty heavily meaning by relative standards, so PCs will still likely cause injury with all but the weakest attacks, it’s just made to reduce damage to the person and minimise damage to the clothing; though if additional energy is put in by Eric, it’ll likely hold up to stronger things) and a completely mundane pointy straw hat. Usually wears sandals to go with it, despite having no particular fondness for beaches. It probably has something to do with a dislike of tight clothing. Bio: Relatively normal. No tragic backstory or painful history or anything like that. He grew up with fairly normal parentage, went to school, learned to magic, made friends and did normal school stuff. He wasn’t particularly popular or important or anything there, just another person in the school; And it’s pretty much like that in Imperis now. He’s a person, he makes fireworks, he scrapes some sort of living using fireworks, he learns to magic, he occasionally goes for walks in Imperis or in the neighbouring forest, he keeps correspondence with the grown-up versions of his friends from school. Nothing special, really. Except for the fact that he might occasionally take a walk in the slums and maybe perhaps use his magic to fight off aggressors. Not that he’d target innocent people, but if people actively challenge him… Category:Characters